Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, released on June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005), as well as references to other, non-racing games such as Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998), Crash Twinsanity (2004), and Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode from the original game returns with some adjustments. There are now two modes to play; Classic, which recreates the original experience, and Nitro Fueled, which allows the player to adjust the difficulty, customize their kart, and change their character during gameplay. Additionally, the boss characters are now unlocked automatically after beating them, instead of winning a Gem Cup. Characters :For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins. The game has 44 playable characters in it. All characters present in the original Crash Team Racing are playable in the game. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game, and was only playable via cheat devices. All unique characters from Crash Nitro Kart, including five of the six boss characters, are also playable. Pasadena O'Possum and Ebenezer Von Clutch from Crash Tag Team Racing are also playable. A chicken, named "King Chicken" is also playable. Players can equip characters with skins, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Skins from Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Crash Tag Team Racing and Crash: Mind Over Mutant are included as well. Currently there are three sets of skins for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. The Invincibility Mask item changes depending on the character. Without counting Penta Penguin and King Chicken who can randomly use Aku Aku or Uka Uka, there is currently 15 drivers affiliated with Aku Aku, 14 with Uka Uka, 10 with the Velo Mask and 3 with Sparx. In Adventure Mode, characters affiliated with Velo Mask receive instructions from Uka Uka and characters affiliated with Sparx receive instructions from Aku Aku. All characters will use Sparx when playing on Spyro Circuit. New characters can be unlocked in the Grand Prix, such as Spyro the Dragon, Baby T, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe, Koala Kong, Nina Cortex and the Nitro Squad - consisting of Tawna and the Trophy girls from the original game: Ami, Isabella, Liz, and Megumi. All characters unlockable during the Grand Prix will be added to the Pit Stop at later dates. As of the start of the October Grand Prix, players now have the option of applying any Driving Style to any character they desire. In addition, a new Driving Style, Drift (Speed: 6/7, Accel: 2/7, Turn: 3/7) was added to the game. An original character has been hinted as a playable racer in the forthcoming Winter Festival Grands Prix. Although not being announced as being playable characters in the future, the game references Madame Amberly, the Evil Twins, Evil Crash, and Rilla Roo. Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's Adventure Mode, Arcade Mode or Online Mode. Bodies & Decals :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Bodies and Decals. Wheels :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Wheels. Paint Jobs :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Paint Jobs. Stickers :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Stickers. Special Karts :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Special Karts. Special Karts are non-customizable karts with unique models and paint jobs. They are available only through special promotions outside the game. Power-Ups Power-Ups work mostly like they so in the original Crash Team Racing, and these same Power-Ups return from that game. They are items received from ? Crates during a match and can be used to attack opponents or aid the user a little. Collecting ten Wumpa Fruit during a match turns the Power-Ups "Juiced Up", making them more powerful. Race Tracks The game has 35 tracks in it, consisting of the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing, the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart and four original tracks. The PS4 version of the game has one extra exclusive "Retro Track", Retro Stadium. New and original tracks are added to the game with the release of a new Grand Prix. From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Bonus Tracks *Retro Stadium (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Twilight Tour (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) *Prehistoric Playground (Back N. Time Grand Prix) *Spyro Circuit (Spyro & Friends Grand Prix) *Nina's Nightmarehttps://twitter.com/CrashBandicoot/status/1179093648874467329 (Spooky Grand Prix) *Koala Carnivalhttps://twitter.com/CrashBandicoot/status/1179093648874467329 (Neon Circus Grand Prix) *Gingerbread Joyridehttps://twitter.com/CrashBandicoot/status/1179093648874467329 (Winter Festival Grand Prix) Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, are present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rocky Road *Lab Basement *Rampage Ruins *The North Bowl From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Online The Online Feature allows up to 8 players to play single races or battles together over the internet. The only problem is that the online play feature requires a stable peer-to-peer internet connection and a subscription to Playstation Plus, (for PlayStation 4 users) Xbox Live Gold, (Xbox One users) or Nintendo Switch Online (Switch users), which makes it hard for anyone to obtain more Wumpa Coins. *'Matchmaking '''mode automatically connects the player to a room containing up to 8 total players based on their skill and the strength of their connection. After the track/arena is decided by a vote, the race/battle will begin automatically. If there are fewer than 8 human players, easy-difficulty AI will be added to the game to ensure that there are 8 participants. *In '''Private Match, '''a player can set up the rules as they please. Other players must be invited manually, or they can join by themselves from the in-game "friends" menu if they are friends with the match's host. Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide's Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask was available 7-10 days after the promotion's end. Promotion ended 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. * Electron Crash - Crash Character Skin * Electron Coco - Coco Character Skin * Electron Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the ''Nitros Oxide edition. Gallery See: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery Quotes See: List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Cast *André Sogliuzzo as Big Norm, Real Velo, Zem *Andrew Morgado as Fake Crash, Krunk, Ripper Roo, Zam *Corey Burton as Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot, Baby Coco, Nina Cortex, Pasadena O'Possum *Dwight Schultz as Geary, Nash, Papu Papu *Fred Tatasciore as Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Penta Penguin, Komodo Moe, Koala Kong, King Chicken *Greg Eagles as Aku Aku *Ike Amadi as Crunch Bandicoot, Baby T *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot, Baby Crash *John DiMaggio as Tiny Tiger, Uka Uka, Ebenezer Von Clutch *Kevin Michael Richardson as Stew *Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex, Narrator *Melanie Minichino as Isabellahttps://twitter.com/Melminichino/status/1143973677911818240 *Michael Gough as N. Trance, Gnasty Gnorc *Misty Lee as Polar, Pura, Tawnahttps://twitter.com/Misty_Lee/status/1142489825922043906 *Robbie Daymond as Pinstripe Potoroohttps://twitter.com/robbiedaymond/status/1142145081081679872Mistakenly credited to Jess Harnell in earlier versions of the game's staff roll., Small Norm, Hunter *Roger Craig Smith as Chick Gizzard Lips *Stephanie Sheh as Megumi *Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon, N. Brio *Victoria Atkin as Lizhttps://twitter.com/VictoriaAtkin/status/1142116526037667840 Additional Voices *André Sogliuzzo, Andrew Morgado, Cissy Jones, Corey Burton, Debi Derryberry, Fred Tatasciore, Gregg Berger, Ike Amadi, Jess Harnell, John DiMaggio, Lex Lang, Melanie Minichino, Michael Gough, Robbie Daymond, Stephanie Sheh, Tom Kenny. Trivia *All tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself. This feature was planned for the original Crash Team Racing but scrapped due to technical limitations at the time. *If the player taps the "use item" button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead. *All of the Crash Nitro Kart karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's Hovercraft, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. *Emperor Velo XXVII's robotic form from Nitro Kart and Yaya Panda are the only characters from the Crash racing games that are currently unconfirmed to reappear in Nitro-Fueled. **The Team Velo kart/bike from Nitro Kart is also unconfirmed to reappear. *In the original Crash Team Racing, the player could accelerate, brake and reverse by holding Up or Down on the Right Analog Stick if they were playing with an analog controller. This feature has been removed in Nitro-Fueled. *In the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, Blizzard Bluff is populated by Penguin enemies in the background. They are absent in the Nintendo Switch version, likely due to hardware limitations for that console. *Most of the tracks and other levels reuse assets from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy such as creatures and enemies. They usually fit with the tracks' theme, or for others just act as Easter Eggs placed by the developers. *The voice actors featured in the N.Sane Trilogy and Spyro Reignited Trilogy return to portray their characters (with the exception of Nitrus Brio, who is now voiced by Tom Kenny, taking up the role from Maurice LaMarche). The game also features the very first instance of Tawna, Komodo Moe and Koala Kong (though only in the Neon Circus Grand Prix Intro) having spoken dialogue. *The game and its tie-in comicbook features the biggest amount of references to most of the other games in the series to date, featuring multiple references from the original trilogy, Crash Bash, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity, Crash Tag Team Racing, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant in the form of character returns, skins, karts, cameos and easter eggs, something which developer Beenox noted to be intentional by stating they had all previous games to draw content to add on the game. References Notes External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled es:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Racing Games